


Floor Ghosts

by otp_tears



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otp_tears/pseuds/otp_tears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru tells Makoto about the ghosts haunting the floor so they share Makoto's bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floor Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Right___Meow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Right___Meow/gifts).



> All the fluff. Silly concept but adorable boys being adorable. 
> 
> a gift for the wonderful right___meow ~ <3

Haru came over to study and when it got late, Makoto suggested he stay the night. It was practically routine and expected that Haru would sleep over if he stayed later than 10, but Makoto always feared in the few seconds of silence before Haru answered that he would decline, stand up, and go home. But Haru had agreed in his usual stoic manner that told Makoto nothing more than Haru's location for the evening.

Soon it was Haru bathed and dressed in borrowed shorts and Makoto's favorite shirt (Makoto always let Haru pick what he wanted to wear) and Makoto spreading out a futon beside the bed.

Haru watched him without criticism because Makoto always gave Haru his bed whenever he'd sleep over and no amount of argument had ever changed it.

With Haru leaning over the side of the bed and Makoto reaching to turn off the lamp, Makoto asked, “Ready, Haru?”

“I heard your house was haunted.” Haru said. He was missing the teasing smirk that Makoto expected, but he also only expected such a sudden statement to come from Nagisa.

“What?”

“Ghosts.”

Makoto felt a chill and lowered his hand away from the lamp. Haru wasn't smiling. Makoto could usually tell what he was thinking, but in that moment he couldn't read Haru's expression or take a guess at what he meant by ghosts.

“Haru...”

“Floor ghosts,” Haru elaborated. “You shouldn't sleep there.”

“Floor?” Makoto looked at the futon beneath him and back at Haru. “But where—?”

“I'll switch.”

“No.” Makoto gripped the cover. As much as the thought of floor ghosts terrified him, the thought of Haru sleeping with them was worse. “I'll be okay.”

“No, you won't”

“Haru!” Makoto gasped.

Haru narrowed his eyes. “There's no reason to not share.” He moved back and Makoto sat up so he wouldn't lose sight of him. “We always shared as kids”

“We’re not kids anymore. There's no room, Haru.”

Haru sighed and reached for the lamp. “Me or the floor ghosts.” He clicked the switch and dropped the room into darkness.

Makoto never had a problem with his room at night. The darkness here used to be familiar and safe, but now he was aware of the floor ghosts. Seeing something move in the shadows under his desk, Makoto let out a quiet yelp.

“Makoto.”

Haru's tone only held reason and comfort. Fueled by his overwhelming and irrational fear of ghosts Makoto listened to all the unspoken words Haru said beneath the spoken one and crawled onto the bed.

With Haru against the wall, Makoto fit but just barely. Makoto bent his arm and touched his fingers against Haru's back. It was the only contact between them.

“Haru...”

“This is fine. Good night.”

Makoto smiled at the back of Haru's head and closed his eyes. With Haru's warmth beneath his fingertips, his fear was forgotten.

 

* * *

 

Makoto woke in the morning with his hand clutching the back of Haru's shirt and his face close enough to Haru's skin to smell him. He blinked a few times before he fully realized his proximity to the spot between Haru’s bare shoulder blades. During the night, Makoto had tugged the oversized shirt down.

Slightly embarrassed to admit he had held onto Haru throughout the night, Makoto relaxed his grip. He studied Haru's back and listened to his friend breathe even and steady. To Makoto, Haru was perfect. Even his flaws were uniquely Haru and strangely faultless. Makoto smiled, happy to share the morning with Haru, and gently touched his lips to Haru's skin, between his shoulders.

“Makoto.”

Makoto jerked back and froze. Did he wake Haru, or was Haru awake before? Haru shifted as if preparing to maneuver in the small space and flip over. Makoto had to answer.

“Y-yes.” By the warmth in his ears, Makoto knew he was blushing. He squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to block out the embarrassment of being caught.

“Did you kiss my back?” Haru twisted around until he faced Makoto.

Mortified, Makoto covered his face. “I'm sorry, Haru.”

Haru lowered Makoto's hands, and Makoto was faced with Haru's blue eyes filled with emotions Makoto couldn't decipher. “I liked it.” Haru's lips pulled up in his usual small but meaningful smile and Makoto felt his blush bloom anew. 


End file.
